kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Rana Reimia
Magician |birthday = Year D990 3rd month (Asvins) ? day (Asvins) 3rd hour (Asvins) |birthplace = |height-weight-measurement = 167cm / 56kg / 85A |family = |first appearance-kubera = Episode 52 }} Rana Reimia is a pureblood and a magician of Mistyshore. She is a professor at the Mistyshore University of Magic. Appearance Rana appears to be a young woman, with light skin tone. She has long blue hair that she ties in a ponytail, blue eyebrows and blue eyes. She is wearing blueish-gray shoes, a grayish medium-length skirt and a green short-sleeved shirt. She often carries a book, or a notebook with her. Personality Rana initially appears as a cheerful and enthusiastic child. Becoming older, and being often around Ran seems to have made her more serious, although she sometimes still shows her childish side. She appears to be quick to anger, and often responds to Ran's stupidity in a physically harmful way. She seems to like studying, and appears to idolize Asha for her achievements. She is concerned with the fact that she's aging twice as fast as Ran, and that some day she'll be too old for him. Notes and Trivia *Rana is one of the 12 characters that appear in the webtoon Prologue. *Rana was the person that treated Ran's injuries from his fight with the Gandharva suras outside of Mistyshore's barrier. *She likes mango milk and is touched by the fact that Ran actually left her a goodbye letter. *She tells Ran to never use the (still unknown to us) skill that he used in his magic test ever again, as it may kill him. *Rana is the person Ran likes, but they try to distance themselves from each other because of their age differences as a pureblood human and a Quarter. *Rana won beauty contests in N7, N8, and N9. Plot History Rana first appears in one of Ran Sairofe's flashbacks, where he remembers his private lessons with her. As a child, Rana is seen around Mistyshore in year D999, where she is noticed by Ran. She appears as a beautiful and cheerful young girl to Ran, who instantly falls for her. Her private lessons with Ran have started by year N2, and she appears saddened seeing her student down, but keeps a serious approach to the lessons instead. Season 1 8: At the Mistyshore University College of Magic, Rana is excited to meet Asha, and is shocked to learn that she is looking for Ran, the guy who just failed Topology for the eighth time. They are interrupted by people shouting outside, excited about seeing Mr. Kasak in dragon form. Rana explains that he is in Mistyshore because his daughter, Professor Agwen, just transferred from Eloth. Asha puts on a pair of Hunter's Eyes x50 to get a better view, and Rana remarks that Ran used to have the same model but destroyed it after the side effects almost killed him. Asha says that it's fine as long as she doesn't wear them too long, then says that the situation outside is fine since he knows better than to cause trouble for his sponsor. Rana assumes she is talking about Mr. Kasak, and Asha is about to correct her when she changes the subject back to Ran. She introduces Asha to Ran, and hits him on the head with a book for his inappropriate greeting to Asha. Since Ran continues to show stubbornness, she tries to further discipline him, but is stopped by Asha, who herself puts Ran in his place. 9: Ran asks Rana to tell him her age again. When she says 26, he claims his uncle lied about purebloods aging fast, since she looks like she's still in her teens. She claims it's from the makeup. Ran decides to look really close, and notices a few wrinkles. Her face red, Rana whacks him with a book, and tells him to go pack. Ran doesn't want to go with Asha and says he'd rather go on a quest with Rana. She ignores him and leaves the room. Rana discusses Ran's graduation and quest with Ran's uncle Huan, and his aunt, Eline. Eline asks if Rana is worried about Ran remaining a student for many more years when Rana is nearing 30, thus invalidating the conditions she agreed to. Huan asks Eline if she made some sort of wager with Rana, but Eline promises to tell him about it after Ran graduates. Rana informs them that Asha Rahiro agreed to accompany Ran's quest for a passage through the water channel. They are soon interrupted by someone with an urgent request for aid. Rana hands out the last of the requests to Agwen Rajof, who is at a meat buffet with Asha. She appears surprised when she notices Yuta and Leez. When Asha explains that Yuta is a Half, Rana says that Ran can't travel with a Half, so Asha will either need to find a different magician or exclude the Half from the party. She explains that Ran can't bear to be near Halfs, then tells her what happened to Ran during the Cataclysm in the year N0. She is later seen with Ran, picking out clothes for him as they talk. The conversation appears to not go along very well, and she eventually throws an outfit at him. Ran casually starts to change, displaying his abdomen muscles, as Rana turns around from the closet, quickly overwhelming her. ]] After Ran has left with Asha, she wakes up in the morning with her head on her desk, notices Ran's letter along with some mango milk, and starts to read it. In the letter, Ran admits that he was reluctant to go precisely because it was Asha. Rana always told Ran to follow Asha's example, and he was sick of it. Rana smiles and thinks that it was for Ran's benefit. The rest of the letter is full of distorted versions of actual events, which embarrasses Rana. At the end of the letter, Ran explains that he realized that Rana is in love with Asha, so he'll go with 'him' to see if he's worthy of her. Shocked and horrified, Rana realizes that Ran thinks that Asha is a guy. Season 2 28: During their trek through the desert en route to Eloth, Lutz smacks Ran in the head with a hoti brahma-created ball, and states that Rana was right when she said that Ran only listens when you hit him. 30: Not long before the magicians' conference begins in Aeroplateau, Rana appears before a crying Ran. They chat and joke around outside, until Rana mentions that she will soon have something that will stop her from aging. She also congratulates Ran on his graduation and his promotion to AA-rank. References es:Rana Reimia